


Wotcher, Peter

by QQI25



Series: Writing is a Good Coping Mechanism [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Sometimes, the smallest things can get to Peter.





	Wotcher, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> hppnd to me. ‘nough said. 
> 
> the title doesn’t rly hv anything to do w the content, btw. i was tryna make a watch pun but cldnt nd the first thought was ron saying “wotcher, harry”

Peter took a deep breath and let it back out. He was _not_ going to cry and he wasn’t going to tell anyone. It was a stupid thing that shouldn’t matter. No one needed to be concerned about it. But still. He huffed out a breath, still close to tears, and wriggled his arm, feeling his stupid watch move around but refuse to rest comfortably on wrist. He’d _just_ gotten his flannel to feel comfortable under his sweater, too. He made a frustrated noise and tugged on the watch ‘til it was in its rightful position. Its rightful position was a position that was fine on any other day but today just wouldn’t work out. Before he knew it, he was crying. He felt guilty for being relieved that May had had to work late tonight. His phone chimed and he looked at it. Wade was texting him. 

_petey_  
_where u at_

Shit he was late to patrol. The stupid fucking watch and his stupid fucking sleeves had made him lose track of time and now he was late to patrol. Maybe later he’d laugh at the irony in that, but right now, he swiped at his eyes furiously and barely managed to stop himself from screaming out loud. And now his phone was ringing. He picked it up. 

“Hi,” he said tiredly. 

“Petey,” Wade greeted cheerfully. “You weren’t at our usual meeting spot, so I got worried and fretted, and then realised I had your phone number, duh, and I could just-“ He broke off abruptly when he heard quiet sniffles. “Are you crying? I’m comin’ over to your place. Just stay where you are and I’ll be right there.” Wade ended the call and, true to his word, was tapping at Peter’s window in a matter of minutes. Peter let him in, still fidgeting with the watch around his wrist. Wade opened up his arms and Peter let himself get enveloped by them. It felt nice. When they broke apart, Wade sat down on Peter’s bed and patted the spot next to him. Peter sat down. 

“What’s up, Petey?”

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled, eyes trained on his hands. 

“Well obviously it’s not _nothing_ if you’re crying. What gives? And where’s May?” 

“You’re gonna laugh. And she’s at work.”

“I promise I won’t laugh, kiddo,” Wade said softly. Peter looked up into his eyes to see nothing but kindness and softness. He’d taken his mask off. 

“I . . . it’s my stupid watch and flannel and sweater. I put on my sweater over my flannel because I got cold, and then nothing sat comfortably. It bunched up at the bottom no matter how much I tugged it down, and it made my watch feel disgusting and gross. And now I’m frustrated and crying again and tired, so tired.” Wade ruffled his hair, guiding his head gently to Wade’s shoulder. 

“Shhh it’ll be okay,” Wade said soothingly. “You don’t have to do anything tonight. The streets are fine, but just in case, I contacted Daredevil to patrol. I know it’s hard to juggle everything, and you deserve a break, okay? C’mon, go get ready for bed. And then we’ll take off your outer layers so you can go to bed, because your blanket’s gonna be plenty warm.” Wade stood up with Peter and led them to the bathroom. He watched as Peter quietly brushed his teeth, and then they went back to the bedroom. He carefully took the sweater and flannel off of Peter, placing them on Peter’s chair. 

“Do you wanna take off your watch too?” Peter shook his head, so Wade waited for him to climb into bed and pulled the covers over him. “Go to sleep, Petey. You’ll probably feel better in the morning. I’ll be right here if you need anything.”


End file.
